Tiny Dancer
by LolaCherryColaGirl
Summary: “Hold me closer tiny dancer …” a oneshot about Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale’s first meeting. Songfic.


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Tiny Dancer by Elton John

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or Tiny Dancer by Elton John.

**Dedication: **To my dear Michelle because she's Dedication Girl with a glitter cape along with me and we want vodka and brownies!

**Summary: **"Hold me closer tiny dancer …" a oneshot about Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale's first meeting. Songfic.

**Tiny Dancer**

_Blue jean baby, __L.A. lady,_

_Seamstress for the band,_

_Pretty eyed, pirate smile, _

_You'll marry a music man …_

Wandering around the town of Philadelphia during the day, but only because there was a storm so he was sure no rays of sunlight would touch his skin and give him away, Jasper Whitlock, as his name was back then, wasn't sure about what his life was.

He didn't feel terribly comfortable being outside in the middle of the day, but as he turned his face to the heaven in uproar and let the furious rain trickle down his pale face he knew he couldn't go inside just yet; the feeling of rain on his cheek was the closest he could come to crying.

Eventually he ducked his head, knowing his position would attract too much unwanted attention and as he moved his head, his eyes glanced over a sign hanging oddly still in the violent wind "Diner" it simply said and Jasper started walking over there thinking it would make a good hideaway, later on he realized it was something else entirely that pulled him in there. Some_one _else.

He had barely stepped inside the half-empty diner, his blonde hair clinging to his temples from the rain, his eyes dark with thirst as he rubbed his hands together, pretending to be affected by the cold when he felt _her._

And just as soon as he'd felt her, she hopped down from a high stool up by the counter of the diner and walked - no _danced_ - towards him, but despite of that Jasper was still unsure as to whether or not she was going to attack him. He knew of no other reason that this wonderful creature could bother to walk over to him, and he almost hoped she would attack him. There were too many possibilities in the diner for him to feed, and after denying his thirst for so long it was tempting.

_Ballerina, you must've seen her,_

_Dancing in the sand,_

_And now she's in me, always with me,_

_Tiny dancer in my hand …_

But she just smiled at him, her eyes dancing as much as her legs clad in homemade blue jeans and finally she was in front him. He could feel _so _many emotions emitting from her, but it was nothing like he'd ever felt before. So he waited for her to speak, and when she did it was like the most beautiful song he'd ever heard "You've kept me waiting a long time." her teasing tone slipped through the melodious magic of her voice and Jasper thought she should marry a musician.

Her life should never be without music, because someone who could play for her for eternity or longer would be a gift for everyone. Jasper thought everyone should see her dance.

Even though there was no accusation in her voice, with his past catching up with him, Jasper found himself unable to not treat her with a gentleman's politeness and he bowed his head and said "I'm sorry ma'am." but all she did was holding out her hand to him and without stopping to make sense of his actions Jasper reached out for her tiny hand, weaving his fingers with hers.

And then he could finally feel what she felt, but it was something so foreign to him. She felt hope. And now he felt it too for the first time in such a long time.

After that she ran. And with Jasper's hand still intertwined with hers he reacted instinctively and ran with her until they were soon after standing at a beach unknown to him, the dark ocean almost united with the equally dark sky as heavy rain was still falling.

Jasper was instantly alert, his eyes quickly scanning their nearest surrounding for anything dangerous. He wanted to keep her safe. But all she did was laugh, the sound more thrilling than the softest symphony, and dance around in the sand with a grace a ballerina would envy her.

She was the tiniest dancer, her pale, beautiful face framed with pixie-like dark hair further pointing out her fair skin and Jasper suddenly had to take her in his hands again, he had to know she was real and not a figment of his imagination.

She didn't seem surprised at all when his hands settled on her waist, she just grinned at him while placing her palms on each of Jasper's cheeks "You don't even know my name." she told him and his dark eyes went wide when he realized she was right.

But before he could even open his mouth to ask her, the siren in his hands sang "I'm Alice." tilting her head to the side. Jasper wanted to kiss her, but his manners kept him from doing anything but answering "Jasper Whitlock." and she just waved his response off "Oh I know, sit down with me Jasper."

Alice sat down directly on the ground, the picture of perfect tranquillity with the rain washing down over her as her eyes closed slightly. Jasper sat down as well, noticing the change in her emotions. She was very excited about something now.

And then Alice took his hands again, their fingers immediately tangling together, hers looking so small and fragile next to his that he caught himself being careful not to hold her hands too tight when she began telling him about a family, creatures of immortality like them, that had managed to live peacefully in a society, fighting their thirst, living like 'vegetarians'.

Jasper could, of course, see why their lifestyle held such an appeal to her, and it did to him as well except that he would find it hard to live for a long time the same place. If he happened to 'slip' it would be so much harder on him if it was with someone he'd come to care about.

But Alice wanted so badly to go there to that family, be accepted into their companionship and live as righteous as she could manage. And Jasper was already prepared to follow her wherever she would want them to go. His head felt light as he thought of how she wanted him to come with her.

_Jesus freaks, out in the street,_

_Handing tickets out for God, _

_Turning back, she just laughs,_

_The boulevard is not that bad …_

He had been studying the breathtaking, gentle features of her face when suddenly she became a statue, her expression impassive and her eyes seemed to stare at something he couldn't see even when he'd turned his head to look behind him trying to follow her gaze.

When he looked at Alice again she was back, a large smile on her face and Jasper felt himself smile back even if he didn't know what she was smiling at, but his face dropped as she let go of his hands. He missed the feeling already.

Alice stood up in a smooth, graceful move "We have to go." there was a childish, eager edge to her voice and Jasper got up as well, brushing the sand of him before cautiously reaching out to grab her hand again so she could lead him to wherever she wanted to go now. He would follow her no matter what.

Soon after their run they were on a large boulevard in the centre of Philadelphia and Jasper was immediately uncomfortable; there were so many humans around now and they smelled very good. But then he felt Alice again, her hand in his, her wet hair being blown out of her face lightly tickling his cheek. And he forgot all about the thirst for the first time as long as he could remember.

Alice seemed to know where she was going as she started her dancing way of walking and Jasper felt almost clumsy next to her even if he knew with his military past that his posture was better than most.

Suddenly a human woman grabbed his arm and Jasper flinched, pulling away immediately and glaring darkly at the poorly dressed woman. Alice was still completely calm and Jasper drank it in, trying to calm himself when the woman handed a flyer to Alice whose eyes scanned it unnaturally quick.

"You have to be sure that God will let you into Eden when you die." the woman cried out, and her face turned indignant when Alice started laughing freely as she gave back the flyer to the woman and danced on.

Jasper usually frowned on bad manners, but he laughed along with Alice. Somehow he didn't care when it was her. And as they walked down the boulevard hand in hand it didn't seem so bad anymore.

_Piano man, he makes his stand,_

_In the auditorium,_

_Looking on, she sings the songs,_

_The words she knows, the tune she hums …_

Alice bought them two tickets to a concert that would begin shortly, Jasper had insisted on paying, but Alice had just shook her head while lightly running her fingertips over his cheek and he had forgotten all about it.

They were sitting on a small, but comfortable couch outside the auditorium in which the concert was to be held and Alice was chattering on excitedly about the music they were about to hear. When Jasper didn't seem as eager as her Alice tilted her head to the side "Is something wrong?" she frowned.

Quickly he shook his head "Of course not" he hurried to assure her, not wanting her to feel worried "I just don't need to hear any other music than your voice." he told her, staring into her eyes, eagerly trying to read what emotions his confession brought on.

He let out a breath of relief; she felt happy. But before she could answer him the doors were opened and along with the rest of the audience they walked inside, searching for their seats.

Jasper was watching Alice instead of the man who appeared on stage sitting down on a small piano bench before he started playing and Jasper let out a gasp. Alice was shifting between singing along with the songs and humming their tunes, and, even though he would have thought it impossible, the music made her look even more beautiful. He nearly had to look away.

_But oh how it feels so real,_

_Lying here, with no one near,_

_Only you and you can hear me,_

_When I say softly, slowly …_

After the concert which Jasper thoroughly enjoyed with the soft, melodic voice of Alice in his ear all the way through it had turned to night and there were fewer people on the streets. Jasper instantly felt more relaxed than earlier and placed his arm around Alice's slim waist as they set out to find a hotel together (he assumed she needed it for a few moments peace and quiet, and maybe a shower) before they would head out to search for the Cullens the next day.

Alice didn't seem to mind his arm there at all, but Jasper was still more than surprised when they were standing in a modest hotel lobby and he heard her only make a reservation for one room. He had thought she would book two, but then he realized maybe she just expected him to make his own reservation and he was just about to when she turned and looked at him with a confused expression "Come on." she said, dancing over to the stairs leading up the rooms.

Jasper was sure that if his heart still had been beating it would be hammering right this moment as his eyes involuntarily slid over her curvy backside when he was behind her on their way to their room.

_Their room_. He tasted the words. He very much liked the sound of them.

As soon as Alice had unlocked the door and they stepped inside the small, quaint room she disappeared into the bathroom and Jasper moved to sit at the very foot of the bed as if he didn't want to seem to suggestive once she emerged again.

He heard running water and nodded to himself, his earlier assumptions had been right; the hotel room was just for some basic needs.

Eventually Jasper pulled off his shoes, putting them neatly underneath the small desk in the room and his jacket which he hung on a hanger in the build in closet before sitting down again, patiently waiting for Alice.

His jaw practically dropped to the floor when Alice danced out of the bathroom and over to him on the bed, wearing only a plain white, cotton nightdress which she must've stashed in her large, brown handbag.

She looked absolutely alluring to Jasper right now and he _really _wanted to just lean forward and kiss her. But before he'd found the courage to do so she lay down on the bed, patting the space next to her, inviting him to lie down with her.

Jasper eagerly obliged, staring into her eyes and purposely not breathing when her small arms found their away around his body, her emotions too tangled up with his own for him to make them clear.

"Hold me closer." he finally breathed and she did, pressing his cold, wet body against her own, laying her head on his shoulder and healing all his doubts and fears for their future with her compassion.

_Hold me closer tiny dancer,_

_Count the headlights on the highway,_

_Lay me down in sheets of linen,_

_You had a busy day today …_

Predicting his movement Alice turned with Jasper as he moved so she was hovering above him, his face almost one with the white, linen sheets on the bed. His words were the softest of whispers against her face when he said "I want to kiss you." his eyes resting on her enticing mouth when he finally decided he was going to.

Her face moved even closer to his, their noses almost touching, but not completely which seemed like pure torture to Jasper until finally Alice breathed "I know." and their mouths met in the softest of gestures, already knowingly moving against each other, and Jasper let out a breathy chuckle as her tongue found his; he should've known it would dance around his mouth just like her.

When they broke apart to treasure this moment that were theirs alone Jasper had to take Alice's hand in his own one more time. He couldn't risk her running away without him; now that he'd met her forever seemed like too little time to spend with her.

_And now she's in me, always with me, a tiny dancer in my hand …_

**A/N: **Okay so this is my first Twilight story, so please review and let me know how I did.

**XXX LolaCherryColaGirl**


End file.
